pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLOR - Quarter
Featuring Information Coords and Stage Picture= |-| More= *Song: Bloom! Last of Summer *Idols: COLOR Center: Falulu *Coords: Tenshi no Puppet - Haruka/Hibiki: Spooky Night - Falulu: Tick Tock Evening - Hanako/Hilulu: Candy Morning Coord Change Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your Coord. You can also scan your friends' Frie- Hilulu: Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's start, we're late! *scans* Hilulu: Two beautiful kimono coords for Bakaichou and Niichan, following the Quarter theme but also Halloween's! They represent the night! Hibiki/Haruka: Spooky Night! (desu) Hilulu: A coord based on the evening for Falulu-san, who shines like the twilight! Falulu: Tick Tock Evening! Teehee! Hilulu: And finally, two coords for the amazing moi and Hanako the Jerk, who designed them! We're the morning! Hilulu/Hanako: Candy Morning! (cele) Hilulu: On to the first Holiday + Quarter live!! On Stage The lights go off, and the spotlight shines on Falulu, who walks in her kimono, pulled by strings Falulu: There are five ghosts in PriPara... Who have suffered thousands of years ago... Audience: *clueless* Falulu: Every year, they meet each other again during the Halloween Night... *smiles* I'm the first of them. I lived alone for most of my life... I was kind, pure, and gentle. But I was cursed... Cursed by an evil Queen who wanted the Princess only for herself... *sighs* I was bound to become the new Princess, but I acted selfish and mean... And now *pulls out a friend ticket and holds it out to the audience* Right when I was forgiven and found friends... Dark... Audience: *silent* The spotlight shines on Haruka and the audience claps for her Haruka: I'm the second spirit. I'm an Angel... *spreads her brown wings* I was born to suffer for the person I loved. I wanted to save the Princess from her destiny... And now... I fell into despair because I couldn't do anything, until... The Queen... *shows no emotion* The spotlight shines on Hanako a few fangirls are heard Hanako: I'm the third spirit. I'm an angel as well, but... I was so fixated on the Queen, I did many wrong things, that I'm considered a Devil. On morning, putting up the nice act, on night, killing whoever got closer to her... And now... I can't even bare to show my face... *holds up her pumpkin mask* *whispers* Come on, actress! (xD) The spotlight shines on an emotionless (xD) Hibiki as the crowd goes wild Hibiki: *thinks: She's gonna pay, for giving me this role...* I'm the fourth spirit. I'm the aforementioned Princess. I was destined to die and make the Angel suffer. I was lonely, and no one except her got close to me. They knew I would die... *emotionless as well* Hanako: *is laughing under the mask xD* Hibiki: *stomps on her feet keeping her cool as a few people in the audience giggle xD* The spotlight shines on Hilulu, and the audience cheers Hilulu: I'm the last spirit... I'm the Queen of PriPara, and was loved by everyone. But... I had an huge secret *lowers gaze* I didn't want someone else to take my place, I was greedy. I wanted to kidnap the Princess, so that she would be mine, and wouldn't take my place... All five: Us five now are nothing but mere spirits who wander around PriPara every year on the 31st of October, giving idols some candy, hoping to be forgiven for our sins. Falulu: That said--! All five throw some candy to the audience as the crowd goes wild and the live begins. Live The camera is focusing on the strings pulling all five, in the dark, only a few lights coming from the kimonos and Hanako's mask are shining, as well as the purple cyalumes Bam bam bam bam... Nē, kikoeru? Bloom bloom bloom bloom... Hanabi ga saite imasu Hitotsuzutsu Chōdo bokura no yōna... An odd light spreads around, which seems pure but is oddly sparkling and haunting. The sparkles form a chain that spins around the stage. The spotlight falls on Hanako and Falulu as they sing while holding pumpkin-themed paper fans Kore made gimon ni omotte imasu? Don'na hontō no ai wa, yō ni kanjite iru? Kore made kanjimashita? Ai o kanji shōjo no kanjō? ' The spotlight falls on Hilulu, who begins walking around the stage, slowly, with a sad expression' Jikan ni hitori de imasere Sonogo, chōdo jikkō o kaishi Korera no ōpun'āmu ni mukete The spotlight falls on Haruka whose wings begin glowing with the same odd light as before as she falls (in tears) on her knees Naki tsudzukeba, nani mo kawarimasen desu Kanashī shunkan o wasureru Soshite, ai ni okikaemasu The spotlight moves on to Hibiki who helps her into getting up and gives her a paper fan similar to Hanako and Falulu's Koboreta namida wa, atarashī hana o mizu shimasu Bokura no mawari ga saku o migotomasu Kagiri, shōrai o shinjite iru yō ni The spotlight spreads as the chains get tighter, pulling the five into a circle... Then, fireworks appear up in the stage as the chains spread very fast, break into sparkles which begin rising very slowly as all sing together Bam bam bam! Surōpu made issho ni aruku More fireworks, this time purple and orange Bloom bloom bloom! Shiawase o ukeireru Spotlight on Falulu Kono natsu no irimajitta kanjō Spotlight on Hilulu Tabun sorera o tsumeru baai Spotlight on Hanako Tashika ni kidzukudeshou Spotlight on Hibiki Akai hana ni kakoma re Spotlight on Haruka Mirai wa, sugu tonari ni arimasu The sparkles all turn into colorful candy representing the unit members as they fall to everyone in the audience Bam bam bam bam Haruka: Min'naaaaa!! Happy Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! Hibiki: *sweatdrops* You're falling out of character... Hanako: You too! Hilulu: And you too! Falulu: *giggles* Enjoy our live to the last! (Bloom bloom bloom bloom Sora ni migikata agari no Senaka go an'nai itashimasu) Airy Change!! The five change into the Super Cyalume COLOR Coord, Hibiki, Haruka, Hanako and Hilulu's glow purple, Falulu's however glows orange Cyalume Superior! Bam bam bam! Jinsei wa kibishī kamoshirenai Bloom bloom bloom! Demo, sairyō no bubun da Hibiki and Hilulu slash through the audience as the cyalume sticks begin glowing purple and orange (like in Hibiki's solo) Tada ni yotte tonda natsu wa Haruka and Hanako begin throwing sparkles to the audience while flying Hanarete itami o hakobu Falulu flies to the center and throws up her paper fans as more begin falling to the audience Sore ga tsutaemasu: Egao, uta ya hōyō Haruka: COLOR'S HALLOWEEN AND QUARTER GRANDPRIX LIVE! Bokutachi ga, iku koto o hajimete iru mirai The crowd goes wild as the lights fade out Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Cyalume Superior Category:Haruka's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Hanako's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Falulu's shows Category:Coord Set Category:Princess Heart